


[战国BASARA]百物语 二话·白昼梦

by rontgendono



Series: 战国basara [1]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rontgendono/pseuds/rontgendono
Summary: 亲就 / 毛利家 / 辉元捏造 / 鬼元就 / 死及流血描写





	[战国BASARA]百物语 二话·白昼梦

**其一**  
他跪伏在地上，鼻尖萦绕着屋子里虚无的香气。参见的礼仪结束，他抬起头来，面前垂着竹帘，看不清帘子后面是什么样的人物，只依稀分辨出一抹青叶般的浅绿，隔着竹片的缝隙破碎地透露出来。  
静谧的空间里传来一声鸣叫，细微的柔软的，是猫的声音。  
“过来。”  
帘子那头的人发话了，冷冽如碰击冰面的嗓音。他应声依言，撩开帘子坐到里屋去，这才实实在在见到了那人。  
阳光从窗口照进来，似乎是气温的关系显得有些凉薄。那人便在这一片苍凉的光线中坐着，浅绿的水干上装点着鲜红的绳结，艳得刺目。一只毛色带灰的猫蜷缩在侧，安详地接受着抚摸，眯着眼睛像是睡去。  
那人眼睛以下的脸都隐藏在半透明的薄纱之后，还是能够大致看见五官的线条。他多瞧了几眼，便再一次俯身叩拜，心中莫名地浮动不安。  
“过来。”  
仍相同的呼唤，甚至连语调也一尘不变。他恭敬地领命起身，坐到离那人更近的地方，然后垂下眼，静默地等待着。  
那人应是打量了他几眼，淡淡说道：“长大了啊，幸鹤丸。”  
“是。”  
从元服之日拜见后，他几乎就没有再来这严岛的后山，此次被秘密传唤，也并不清楚其中的意图。  
“我已更名为辉元。”  
那人对他的解释充耳不闻，只将视线投向窗外的花枝。  
“无用之物，舍弃它。”  
无情空洞的嗓音响起来，他对上了那人的视线，心中的不安颤抖着快要溢出来。  
“你父亲在世之时，我已开始退隐，如今即使他死了，我也还需等待时机，隐忍自重。但是，毛利家绝不能因此产生动摇，让敌人乘虚而入。”  
白皙的手指搔弄着猫的脖颈，猫睁开眼，细细地叫了一声——是绿色的眼眸，就如旁边的一袭衣衫。  
“是时候……让你继承当主之位了。”  
他意外地愣了愣，刚想说什么，却被打断了话头。  
“元就，我将此名赐予你。今日起，你即是毛利元就，以日轮威光庇佑，守护中国之安泰。”  
“可是……”  
这种大胆的决定存在太多破绽，他踌躇着不知如何应对。显然看出了他的忧虑，那人只是勾起唇角，冷冷一笑。  
“无须担心，一切都在我的计算之中。”  
这一点，他并不怀疑。因为如果是出自这个人的“策”的话，就没有什么不可能。  
“是的。”低下头，他谨慎地应道。  
是的，这是从懂事起就被灌输的觉悟，身在这个家族，就要必须成为它的棋子。忽然，肌肤碰触到了冰冷的东西，那人竟然悄无声息地靠过来，伸出手指像抚摸猫背一样地摸着他的脸颊。  
“这都是为了毛利家。”  
感受到的，皆已冻结，无论是表情，体温，或是话语，全都像已经死去一般。  
他的面前，正对着那人的脸，这样的距离薄纱已无法遮掩真实的容颜。他觉得恍惚，仿佛在看着一个镜中的幻像。  
他从不认为父亲和这人太过相像，但他无法否认自己与这人长得几乎如出一辙。  
发色、眉眼、轮廓，甚至连年轻的程度也相差无几，这根本就不正常。  
非人。  
飘渺的香气四溢，他无法抑制心中涌动的惶惑的念头。  
这是个，徘徊在毛利家的亡魂。

**其二**  
“我的祖先，是归化人*哦。”  
银发的男子有着爽朗的笑容和强健的体魄，看起来形同人类，却是只不折不扣的鬼。  
“在很久很久以前渡海来到这个国家，他们是秦国始皇帝的子孙。”  
窝在柔软的被子里，我对他的发言没有特别的兴趣，只是依赖着他的体温取暖。深夜的空气很凉，可以利用的东西，就要尽情利用才好。  
“那个拥有巨大帝国的皇帝，一直在寻找不死的秘药，但他最后终究还是死了。”  
还真是个无聊的传说。听到我的嘲笑，他也笑了笑。  
“事实上，虽然不能长生不死，还是有人找到了某种秘药。我的祖先之中，有人得到了这种药，并且吃下了它。”  
“然后，他变成了鬼。”  
“鬼拥有力量，可以活得比人更久，也无法被杀死，但鬼是有天寿的。不过在那之后，他的后裔中总会出现一些继承血脉之人，从出生开始，就已成了鬼。”  
屋子里铺着月光的余辉，在这晦涩不明的亮度中，我抬手去摸他的脸。露在被盖外面的皮肤终归有点凉，我碰触着他平坦光滑的额头，这里曾经冒出过一对月牙般的犄角，我确实见过。那也是个有着同样月色的夜晚，银辉下露出真面目的鬼，堪称美丽。  
“为什么要告诉我这些，我可是你的敌人。”  
“敌人吗？”  
他抓住了我的手，拉下来慢慢地吻。  
“敌人的话，首先就不该睡在一张被子里吧？”  
他的笑意令人不快，抽回手，我哼了一声。  
“愚蠢，让对手知道越多，就对自己越不利。”  
“唔……”  
“我会杀掉你的。”  
他终于大笑出声，胳膊揽紧了我的腰。  
“当着我的面说要杀掉鬼，真是勇气可嘉。”  
感觉到他的气息接近了，蹭在我的发际，逐渐升高的体温和游弋的双手都在昭示着亲昵的欲望。  
“喂。”  
我皱着眉想推开他。他却凑得更近，轻咬着我的唇。  
“反正，你也睡不着吧。”  
舌头探进来，身体被撩拨着起了反应，接吻，交欢。诚如他所说，我们不该这样相处，做着夫妇或情人间的事，但我只能选择最简捷有效的方式，来维持恶战之外微妙的平衡关系。  
——在我找到能够彻底杀死他的方法之前。  
“有时候觉得真奇妙呢，你这么高傲的家伙，竟也会甘愿躺在我的身下。”  
鬼在贪婪地进食，毒液渗进体内变成堕落的快感。呻吟、颤抖、肢体纠缠，没有喜悦，亦无悲哀。  
“究竟在想什么呐，你……”  
哼，徒劳，鬼又如何能懂得人心。  
“啊，无所谓了，只要能得到你的话……”  
忍耐臣服讨取欢心，打开身体成为祭品。此身，也不过是“策”中的棋子之一。  
我的“策”，绝无失败。  
————————————  
*归化人：日本古代对从中国或朝鲜半岛移民到日本的人及其后代总称。

**其三**  
穿过寂静的山道，呈现在他面前是一片宽广的平地。前方传来隆隆的水声，一道细长的瀑布从悬崖上挂下来，使稀薄灰霭的雾气里带上了几分潮湿。  
站在不远处望着瀑布的男人转过身来，黑白相间的服色透出一种不可言喻的压抑感。  
“真是来了位意想不到的稀客呐……”男人从容地笑着，“有何贵干？”  
他哼了一声，手中的轮刀折射出凛冽的冷光。  
“前几日，我的船上出现了陌生忍者的踪迹。之后调查此事的探子，全都死了。”  
“哦？”  
“行踪固然可以隐藏，但杀人的手段是无法被抹去的，即使是传说之忍也一样。”  
“那与我又有什么关系？”  
“最近传闻你重新现世，从尸体发现的位置和各种前因来推断，我找到了这里。”  
“那么，卿认为我是幕后主使？”男人低笑着背过手，“既然卿有过查证，就该知道，忍者现有的契约者不是我。”  
“忍者谈何忠义？不违背现有契约的话，额外的委托并无冲突。”他的目光从头盔的阴影下犀利地投过来，“还是说，想矢口否认呢，松永。”  
男人沉吟片刻，不置可否。  
“卿之观察入微，该说不愧是西国智将吗？但是，我无必要回应，诚然，也对卿的计划毫无兴趣。”  
他冷冷嗤笑：“那是最好，若被我发现你有何不轨，便立即诛杀。”  
“看来，卿不喜随意杀戮。”  
“多余的杀戮只是无谓的消耗，愚蠢之举。”  
令人不耐烦的谈话，已经没有必要再进行下去。他打算离开，旋身之时，却见眼前暗影一闪，男人竟以不可思议的速度挡在了他面前，不变的优雅沉稳，像是凭空出现一般。  
阴冷的气息扑面而来，甚至隐隐有些刺鼻——那是火药的味道。  
“即使仿造得足以以假乱真，赝品也依旧是赝品罢了。可惜，可惜……”  
男人的眼中沉淀着黑夜的诡魅，正注视着他，嘴角慢慢勾起弧度。  
“如果是那个人的话，不会在意我的任何说辞。将潜在的威胁直接铲除，这才是正确的做法。”  
他心中微惊，目光如剑地瞪去，男人却似笑非笑，宛如嘲弄。  
“无需忧心，我不会插手，倒不如说，我很期待卿之谋略会上演怎样的戏剧。”  
锐利的刀刃划破空气，一轮圆弧划过嗜血的轨迹。他出其不意地发动了攻击，然而铿锵一声，被对方细长的十束剑格挡下来。  
“你是在愚弄我吗！”  
男人淡漠地无视他的怒意，手上使了巧劲将轮刀挥开，同时身形一晃，已退出数步。  
“无趣，无趣……我从卿处得不到任何东西，因为卿从未持有过什么。唯有这一点，卿与那个人是相同的。”  
男人说着，抬手轻捻，四周有黑色的粉末开始漂浮，像是死骸的骨灰。他警觉地意识到危险，急速向后远远跳开，随着眼前火花四溅，男人的身影已经消失在了少量爆炸产生的硝烟之中。  
山间归于宁静，瀑布的水声越显嘈杂起来。火药的气味消散不去，恐怕已经沾染在了身上。他皱起眉，毫不掩饰地显露出厌恶。  
忍无可忍，这仿佛腐蚀骨血之臭。

**其四**  
他仰面躺在我脚边，胸膛被割裂，伤口里血肉模糊，那或许是已经残损的心脏。  
大量的血流出来，浸染了他的银发，也将我手中的轮刀镀上不详的鲜红。他的眼珠动了动，转过来看着我——依旧是纯粹的琉璃色，就像海上的晴空。  
濒死的鬼，还在苟延残喘。  
“你……知道……杀死鬼的下场吗？”  
“那又如何。”  
他曾经对我说，鬼是不会被杀死的。  
他错了。  
只要以自身的性命为交换，付出魂飞魄散的代价，人，是可以杀死鬼的。  
“你究竟……是为何……而活着……”  
“我只要中国安泰，毛利永固。”  
至此，长久的战争已经结束，我消灭了所有的势力，摒除了全部的危机，结果皆在“策”之中，对付他只是最后一步。我所守护的一切，终于迎来了完全的和平。  
鬼却笑了，胸膛起伏，血从口中溢出来，使他的声音嘶哑不堪。  
“不……即使没有这些……你也会活着……活下去……”  
我的影子照在他的身上，日轮就悬于我身后的天空。我看不见那耀目的光辉，只有灼热的温度透过甲胄在肌肤上蔓延。  
我敬仰这无上的威光，敬畏心中禁忌的真实，如若是为了安艺和毛利家，我不惜任何牺牲。但，我无法否认他的话，即使没有这些，我依然会生存下去。  
“真是可笑啊……你……身为人……却空无一物……”  
他的瞳孔收缩起来，眼神摇晃，充斥着怨恨的愤怒，以及不屑的悲哀。  
“你……连鬼都不如……”  
日光的热度好像在躯体上燃烧了起来。即使焚尽此身，也什么都不会剩下。  
我很清楚，不过，如此便好。  
“你的话语，传达不到我的内心。”  
我冷眼望着他，手起，刀落。  
“你输了，鬼。”  
细小的血珠随着刀风飞溅在脸颊上，竟然已有些凉了。  
预料之中的结果，理所当然之事。  
我，杀死了鬼。  
接踵而来的，是必然的病弱。人们都以为我得了不治的顽症，我却知道这是弑鬼的果报。生命每日都在眼前急速流逝，连死亡都在预计之内——这就是我一手为自己铺垫的末路。  
直至，有人送来了汤药。  
见到碗中的液体时，我就发觉了。这不是普通的汤剂，而是鬼的骨血。  
「我的祖先之中，有人变成了鬼。」  
饮下去的时候，他的话语如同诅咒一样回响在脑海中。如此美味，无法抗拒，原来这个身体早就被鬼的毒液侵蚀殆尽，变成了根深蒂固的瘾。  
顽症痊愈，我活了下来，依赖着鬼的血脉。年复一年，时间凝滞，不会衰老，无法死去。  
我非人，亦非鬼，只是成为了怪物，仅此而已。

**其五**  
独眼的海贼大大咧咧地坐着，风从窗外吹进来，捎带着濑户内海上特有的气息。  
“我答应你暂时停战，但并不打算就此和你同盟。”  
他端坐对面，不动声色。虽然这个男人是为了约谈而来，可此等单枪匹马的状况，也不得不感叹其勇武无谋。  
“残兵败将能成何事？”  
“四国坏灭我当然不会善罢甘休，但我也不相信你的一面之词。”  
“哼，事到如今，你还对德川抱有期待吗？”他斜眼睨去，冷笑道，“没有一个伪善者会承认自己犯下的罪行，光用花言巧语就能让你信服的话，你也只是个愚蠢至极的男人。”  
似乎是被戳到了痛处，海贼皱紧眉头咬了咬牙。  
“就算是这样……为了兄弟们，我也要亲眼去审断。”  
闻言，他沉默了片刻，头盔的阴影遮住了脸。男人的神情透露着斩钉截铁的坚定，也不再多说，起身大步走了出去。他转头从窗中望见海贼的船队开始移动，耳畔传来移门的声响。  
室内一直紧闭着的隔门被拉开了，里面居然还坐着一人，想必是悄无声息地躲藏在暗处，倾听了整个谈话的过程。  
“嘿嘿，真是个麻烦的家伙啊。”  
浑身绕满白色绷带的恶友阴沉地笑着，用病态的浑浊双眼看过来。  
“我收到了有趣的情报，长曾我部军行动有变，是在杂贺停留之后。”  
“杂贺吗……”他垂下眼想了想，“那个女人，果然说了多余的话。”  
“重要的是，我们此时不宜与他决裂，无论是内讧或是自军倒戈，都只会给德川可趁之机罢了。”恶友别有用意抛出了问题，“那么，如何是好呢，同胞？”  
“不必担心，长曾我部由我来牵制。”  
他面无表情地回答道。恶友沉吟着，缓缓抬起手，一颗晶莹的数珠凌空飘过来，晃悠悠地悬在他的面前。  
“哎呀哎呀，你的心底，我竟看到了动摇呢。”  
“胡言乱语，你的脑袋撞坏了吗？”  
他反唇相讥，不屑地挥开那颗怪异的珠子。珠子仿佛具有意识地迅速飞回了主人身边，在他的手中上下浮动。  
“厌恶、孤寂、羡慕……以及，仁慈。被深埋起来的东西化为不幸的空虚，吞噬人心。你还没有觉悟吗？这样下去，是会死的。”  
“这算什么，持有崩坏的你所给予我的诅咒吗？”  
他刻薄而锐利地瞥着与屋内暗影混为一体的恶友，站起来向舱外走去。  
“回去看好你的狗吧，若是得知了你我的密谋，说不定他会狂性大发呢。”  
“不，并非是诅咒。”  
身后的恶友发出沙哑刺耳的笑声。  
“这是忠告哟，我的同胞。“

**其六**  
“这不可能！你已经……”  
他极尽全力地吼着，气息不稳，明明四肢的骨头都已经断了，精力却还是那么旺盛。我慢慢走过去，抬起脚踩在他折断的关节处，后半句话就被痛楚的闷哼给掩盖了。  
——你已经被我杀死了。我知道他想说什么。  
我在严岛大社的门前，见到了那孩子的尸体。和我同样的脸，苍白如纸，死气沉沉。  
那个孩子，终究无法成为我。  
赶到支援的家臣目睹这场景，显得惊慌无措。  
只是一枚弃子罢了。我如此告诉他们，安抚棋子轻而易举，然后即刻收整兵力，向敌人的船队发动奇袭。  
如我的“策”所计算，不出所料的胜利。全军覆没的敌大将身受重伤，四周的水域上正漂浮着他所引以为傲的手下们的尸体。  
他的眼神中燃烧着愤怒不甘，我能看见那狂躁的红莲烈焰，就像这片融入太多鲜血的海面。于是我摘下右手的手套，将掌心里干涸的血迹摊与他看。  
“知道这是谁的血吗？这是被你所杀的‘我’的血。”  
“……影武者吗？”他瞪视着我，“卑鄙！居然用他人的性命……”  
我无声地笑了起来，没有纠正他的误解。  
“无论以何种冠冕堂皇的大义装饰，杀业就是杀业，夺取别人生命的本质并无不同。杀过无数人的你，又有什么资格说我卑鄙？”  
他嘶吼着挣扎起来，却动弹不得，像条离了水的鱼似的大口急喘。  
云层消散，阳光倾泻，将这个世界照耀得璀璨无瑕。  
“你不是他。”忽然，他肯定地说道，“你的身上，没有人的气息。”  
“哦……所谓鬼的直觉吗？”  
我嘲讽地笑着，侧过头仰望天空。  
“我在无尽的时间中一直追寻着你，可惜你所见的，永远只是眼前之物。”  
日轮始终东升西落，无论何时何地，永恒不变。而我早已脱离了常轨，从我吃下鬼之骨血的那一天起。  
我曾隐姓埋名，在这人间游荡，寻找鬼的后裔。我以为将其杀死就能结束一切，得以埋葬冥土的黑暗，不知何时睁眼醒来，却又是熟悉的世界。  
我还活着，回到了过去的某一天。历史终究已经改变，尽管战火缭乱，诸事如常，却没有鬼的踪影。而我背负着恶意的怨憎，无法像凡人般转世，也不能像鬼般长生，纯粹陷入了这段宿命的圆环，没有开始，亦无终点。  
每一世，我都做着同样的事。不择手段地守护领国，寻找鬼的下落，无论需要多少年，我都会等待它的出现，为了杀掉它换来短暂的安眠，直至醒来迎接新的轮回。  
不，不对。死亡才是我的现实，现在的一切只是梦境。  
“你……究竟是谁？”  
我回过头来，居高临下地蔑视着匪夷所思的他。  
“我乃毛利元就，日轮之子，从地狱回来，向你复仇。”  
语音落下时，轮刀的刃割过他的脖颈。我看到他涣散的瞳孔，唯一的眼睛也湮灭了光彩——他变成了和那个孩子相同的东西。  
结束了，又一个白昼梦。我没有任何感觉，因为无可得到，所以无从失去。  
一如很多年前的那天，血飞溅在了我的脸颊上。  
这一次，是温热的。

END


End file.
